Chica
Chica is an antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Chica is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. Physical Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Chica’s appearance remains nearly identical, but a few differences include her having technology similar to Funtime animatronics, although her mechanical inside parts are not seen, she has a beak that can pop open immediately like Funtime animatronics at the push of two buttons. The Cupcake The Cupcake is an object-like character from a tray carried by Chica with her left hand. It has pink-frosting with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, no wrapper, and, like other animatronics (except Foxy and Golden Freddy), has black eyelids. The Cupcake will disappear when Chica is off the stage. It is unknown why, or how. The same Cupcake can be also seen inside the Office located at the top of one of the monitors from the right. Due to its appearance that does not affect gameplay, it has nothing to do with the player, not attacking or jumpscaring them. Personality Based on the Freddy Fazbear's Theme song, Chica is a gluttonous but lovable singing animatronic bot who has love for food, especially pizza. As evident by her Shilling promotion at the end of the song, she is also somewhat pushy. During daytime like other animatronics, Chica seems to behave as an ordinary robot while entertaining the children from the pizzeria with the animatronic band. However, during nighttime, she becomes murderous towards the night-shift security guards and is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Suggested in the first game, along with the other animatronics, Chica will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. As evident by the clanging sounds emanating from the kitchen, and HandUnit's instructions in "Parts and Service: Chica", she still maintains her gluttonous tendencies. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to the Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the Night 3). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Chica will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she becomes more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses the Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of the Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has entered the Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both she and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch violently, her eyes will blink rapidly, her mouth will snap open and closed and she will emit the robotic voice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Chica's origin is further explored in the second game, appearing as her earliest first incarnate generation by the name of Withered Chica, who have fallen into severe disrepair and was later replaced by a different counterpart Toy Chica for improvement within the different pizzeria. After the events of the second game, Withered Chica was later re-built to become her original self for the events of the first original game. The original Chica makes a minor appearance in all four end-of-night cutscenes where she is seen standing on the left side from Freddy with the player's point of view. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. She is now one of the attraction props at Fazbear's Fright, along with the other animatronics. At CAM 08, her disembodied head can be seen. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and she is only there for aesthetic purposes. Her role is majorly replaced by her phantom counterpart Phantom Chica. Her cupcake appear as one of the minor hallucinations in the game, appearing rarely inside the Office from the desk. Chica also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the third night, the player will play as Chica, now appearing all alone on the Show Stage. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the pizzeria, and the player will see Freddy and Bonnie's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Chica, and the minigame ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 4 and 5, Chica's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room she was dismantled in, alongside Bonnie and Freddy's remains. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, the one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Chica's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Chica herself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of her can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when she appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Chica's mask. Rather than appearing as herself, Chica is majorly replaced with her nightmarish counterpart named Nightmare Chica. Her Cupcake is also replaced by its nightmarish variant as well. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Chica herself does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. However, a mode named "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night similar from the second game's own Custom Night is named after Chica's Cupcake. In Ennard's first teaser, in the source code, Chica's name is mentioned as a client called, "ChcasPrtyWrld," abbreviated for "Chica's Party World." However, in-game, there is currently no known references to anything related to this name. Ultimate Custom Night Both Chica and her withered counterpart return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Chica resides in the Kitchen (CAM 04) and shows her presence by knocking around pots and pans. However, if the player hears nothing in the kitchen, then this means that Chica has gotten bored of the music playing, and the player must change the music. Once the music is changed, Chica will resume knocking around pots and pans to show that she's content again. She is enraged if the player changes the music too early. Once she is angered, she will leave the kitchen to jumpscare the player, bypassing the hallway and security door. Alternatively, Chica can be soothed using the Global Music Box, but this puts a substantial drain on the player's power supply. If it's necessary to rely on this music box, she can be handled by turning the box on after 12 seconds, and turning it off after 18 seconds, supplemented by other power saving methods. She is specifically calmed by a shorter pulse, but it is better to use the described pattern. The challenges in which Chica is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Old Friends Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Chica herself returns as one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. She appears in all levels in FNAF 1 section as well as Repair Chica in Parts and Service section FNAF World Chica appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock. Category:Characters